


The Greatest Accomplishment

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList September 2011 Josiah Fic Day.Josiah comtemplates his accomplishments.





	The Greatest Accomplishment

_What has been your greatest accomplishment?_

Josiah leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. It wasn’t something he normally thought about. In fact, he wouldn’t have been thinking about it at all, if it hadn’t been for something in that morning’s paper.

An article about job interviews titled: “How to get the job you deserve.”

The grey-haired man snorted. As if it was as simple as following five easy steps.

But the question was a good one. And most job applicants would have a response, be it regarding their education, their job history, or their finances.

Josiah shook his head. While all of those answers would probably be acceptable to a potential employer, none of them even came close to what his response would be.

His education had been top-notch, his on-going career successful, his finances… well, he’d been known to stash away a dollar or two for a rainy day. But none of those things were of utmost importance in the grand scheme of things.

Because education, and jobs, and money took a backseat to family.

And his title of “Agent Josiah Sanchez, ATF” didn’t hold a candle to that of “Unca’ J’siah.”

Josiah smiled. His greatest accomplishment wasn’t even one of his own making. His greatest accomplishment was that of being accepted, unconditionally and without reservation, by two little boys whose hearts were full of love.

“Whatcha doing, Unca’ J’siah?”

Josiah’s smile grew wider. “Just thinking, JD.”

“’Bout what?” Vin asked curiously.

“Well…” Josiah began. “I was thinking about two little boys that have filled my life with love and laughter.”

“Us?” JD asked, his eyes wide.

“Yes, you!” Josiah reached out, wrapping them in a massive hug, and the two boys, giggling, hugged him back. 

_What has been your greatest accomplishment?_

It was right there in his arms.

 

~end~


End file.
